Can't stand it without you
by M.F.Johns
Summary: Ana y Christian se encuentran en la cima de su relación como pareja, pero pronto una tragedia podría destruirlo todo ¿Será Christian capaz de proteger lo que más ama en el mundo? ¿Podrá ser Ana lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar los obstáculos? ¿O el temperamento de Christian jugará en su contra? Algunas cosas del pasado pueden volver para alterar el presente.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a E.

**Canción del capítulo:** Skylar Grey- Words

Capítulo beteado por Emotica G. W (Betas FFTH)

**Prólogo**

Estaba imaginando el rostro de Christian cuando viera el cuarto de Ted.

_Espero que le guste mucho_, pienso mientras espero a que, la luz roja del semáforo, cambie a verde.

Creo que Christian se ha entusiasmado mucho más que yo con la idea de decorar la habitación del bebé y hemos elegido juntos los muebles para ello: la cuna, de un blanco brillante, la moderna mecedora, los biberones... ¡Hasta los pañales! Todo fue a su gusto.

Todo ha ido realmente genial y él ha sido más atento que nunca, jamás había sido tan dulce y sobreprotector conmigo. Ahora, atravesando mis 7 meses de embarazo, puedo decir que han sido fantásticos y estoy más que emocionada con la idea de tener a mi pequeño bip**(1) **en brazos.

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando una bocina suena repetidamente desde la parte de atrás. ¡¿Por qué la gente se desespera tanto?! El auto me pasa a toda velocidad, piso el acelerador de mi coche para avanzar y éste comienza a patinar de un lado a otro, no puedo controlarlo.

-No, por favor ¡No! - grito.

El auto se va directo hacia el semáforo de una esquina a mi derecha y me estrello. El golpe en mi cabeza hace que me maree al igual que el olor de la sangre.

Con la poca fuerza que, al parecer, me quedaba, tomo mi teléfono y marco el número que estaba en mi marcación rápida.

-Christian - digo con una voz extremadamente baja, me sentía totalmente agotada.

\- ¡Ana! ¿Qué ocurre? - dice preocupado al oírme.

-El coche se desvió, no pude controlarlo y me he estrellado. Perdóname Christian, perdóname - digo sollozando

-Shh nena, no digas eso. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Cómo está Ted? ¡Mierda! - exclama. No había pensado en el pequeño ser que llevo conmigo hasta ahora.

-Ven por favor, estoy a tres calles de casa. Apúrate por favor.

-Nena, cálmate, te voy a rastrear, ya salgo para allá, sólo quédate tranquila y respira hondo - cuelga.

-Ted, bebé, vas a estar bien, tranquilo. Papá viene por nosotros - digo mientras masajeo mi vientre y me seco las lágrimas mezcladas con la sangre que salía de mi cabeza.

**(1) N/A asi llama Ana a su bebé**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Mil gracias a todos los que me apoyaron y colaboraron con la historia, a mi Beta: Emotica. Fue la persona que más presencia tiene en el fanfic. Gracias nena!**

**A mis amigos que estuvieron muy presentes aportando idea. Gracias Javi por tu apoyo!**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el prólogo.**

**¡Nos leemos muy pronto!**


	2. No te necesito

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a E.L. James

**Canción del capítulo:** watch?v=Fehq39N1ihY (final alternativo de 50 sombras de Grey- spoiler)

Capítulo beteado por Emotica G. W (Betas FFTH)

**Capítulo 1**

Escuchaba las gotas de lluvia golpeteando contra el gran ventanal que daba hacia el patio trasero de la mansión de los Kavanagh, me hacía recordar a ese momento que intento borrar de mi mente todos los días, cada hora de mi vida "_Ted, bebé, vas a estar bien, tranquilo."_

Mis mejillas comienzan a humedecerse a causa de las lágrimas que no sabía se habían acumulado en mis ojos.

El receso de mi trabajo había empezado muy bien, -dentro de lo posible- a pesar del clima de estos días. Kate tuvo que marcharse temprano por problemas que le habían surgido con Elliot, el cual, por cierto, es el hermano de mi jefe.

El mullido sofá color beige se asemeja a estar recostada sobre el suelo, nunca me he sentido tan mal, tan sola, como en las horas que he pasado hoy sin Kate, mi consejera, mi amiga y, actualmente, mi pilar.

Creo que ponerme al día con el trabajo sería la mejor opción, no quería que la relación con mi jefe empeorase aún más, por lo que decido ir en busca de mi ordenador. El lujoso sofá en el que me encuentro sentada, cruje al levantarme, camino lentamente - algo que se me ha hecho cotidiano - hacia el escritorio de Kate, el cual me ha prestado, muy cortésmente, millones de veces. Observo las imponentes puertas dobles de color blanco y las abro cuidadosamente, me quedo observando la habitación, nunca dejaré de asombrarme con cada rincón de esta asombrosa casa.

Los muros están cubiertos por papel tapiz rosa con flores doradas, el escritorio, con su respectiva silla, y mi Mac están ubicados perfectamente en el centro de la habitación.

El pensar en abrir mi ordenador ya me ponía tensa, me sudaban las palmas de las manos y mis rodillas estaban temblando. Es hora de revisar mi correo.

Mi período de recuperación había finalizado y el leve sonido del despertador me sobresalta, la noche no podía haber sido peor, las recurrentes pesadillas me despertaron durante la madrugada, temblando como una hoja y no pude recobrar el sueño hasta que fui por un vaso de agua, luego de observar en el espejo del baño los grandes surcos debajo de mis ojos.

El dolor de cabeza me mata, miro mi IPhone y observo en la pantalla mi foto con Kate en Londres, abrigadísimas hasta la cabeza, en la entrada de un local de ropa con bolsas en las manos. Sonrío inconscientemente.

-Mierda son las 8 - exclamo y pego un salto.

Mis días en Londres, con los Kavanagh, han ido muy bien, sin contar mis recurrentes pesadillas, las cuales no puedo superar.

El día que volví a Seattle, encontré mi departamento intacto, como si no me hubiera ido por 5 días. La cocina que tanto me esforcé en diseñar, con el desayunador totalmente impecable y las sillas en su respectivo sitio.

Pero debo volver a mi realidad, la cual no se encuentra con Kate en Londres, acompañándome y consolándome; se encuentra en Seattle, enfrentando cada día mi dolor, completamente sola, sin una familia que esté conmigo y con un jefe sin la más mínima compasión que pueda tener alguien.

Hubiese preferido no tener que ver al " " tan pronto. Cada día lo soporto menos, me duele en el alma tener que pasar por el inmenso dolor que siento dentro de mí.

Me preparo rápidamente un licuado con las bananas que encuentro en la heladera, me termino de poner mi camisa blanca y me lavo los dientes.

Cuando me subo a mi BMW X6 M blanco, me percato de que he olvidado mi teléfono. Corro rápidamente hacia el departamento intentando no tropezar. Luego de buscar en mi habitación, lo encuentro justo en el suelo a un costado de mi cama.

Examino la pantalla, ¿por qué no enciende? Por más que ame la tecnología, hay veces que me exaspera.

-Sin batería ¿Puede suceder algo peor? - me pregunto sin nada de paciencia.

Doy trompicones hacia el auto, una vez dentro, conecto mi teléfono para que se cargue, enciendo el silencioso motor y me dirijo hacia "Grey Buildings Holdings Inc."

-Buenos días, Andrea - sonrío y paso por el lado de la secretaría de_ Christian Grey_.

-Buen día Srta. Steele, el señor Grey me pidió que le dijera que se reuniera con él en su oficina.

-Bu-bueno.. ¿Me… puedes anunciar? - tartamudeo nerviosa.

-Permítame un momento - Christian tarda un poco en atenderla, que extraño. - Lo siento, la Srta. Steele está aquí. Ahora le digo - Cuelga.

Me quedo observándola, la detesto. ¿Por qué es tan jodidamente hermosa, casi como una diosa? ¿Son estos los tipos de imanes que a veces atrapan a hombres Christian, que los atraen para que recorran el camino hacia el pecado? Su cabello lacio y de un brillante color negro se sacude cuando ella levanta su mirada y se dirige hacia mí.

-Srta. Steele, ya puede ingresar.

-Gracias Andrea.

Me dirijo hacia las únicas puertas de vidrio esfumado más grandes de la empresa. Arreglo un poco mi largo cabello castaño claro y observo mi rostro en la pantalla de mi celular, los surcos bajo mis ojos y mis mejillas sonrosadas describen exactamente como me encuentro. A pesar de que quisiera ocultarlos, aunque sea un poco, no me molesto en hacerlo, tal vez así no me regañe, por lo menos.

Abro lentamente la puerta, Christian está sentado detrás de su escritorio, manteniendo una tensa charla con el contador de la empresa. En cuanto levanta la vista y me observa, me examina el rostro con un tinte de ¿preocupación? Detiene su discusión.

-Srta. Steele, debería haber golpeado antes de ingresar ¿o no le han enseñado modales?

-Lo siento sr. Grey, Andrea me dijo que... Si desea regreso en un momento.

-No, está bien. Pasa y toma asiento - evita mi mirada

-Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir Sr. Grey, luego me hace saber su decisión - enuncia el Sr. Jenks.

-Si, claro Jenks. Envíame previamente los informes a mi correo - añade mi jefe con su penetrante mirada color verde.

-Con permiso - dice Jenks, antes de estrecharse las manos. Sale de la oficina, cerrando la puerta inmediatamente después de desaparecer por ella.

Christian vuelve su mirada hacia mí y toma asiento, detrás de su escritorio.

-Anastasia, has comenzado mal el primer día luego de tu receso, sin agregar que no me has enviado correctamente los detalles del nuevo proyecto - añade furioso.

-Lo siento Chris… Sr. Grey, creí que había enviado todo como me lo había pedido, pero lo voy a solucionar, lo siento, no he estado muy bien estas noche - añado, intentando contener mis lágrimas.

-No eres la única que sufre por Ted y lo sabes. Deja de poner excusas todo el tiempo, ya es hora de que encares tus problemas y dejes de hacer escándalos. No puedo darte más oportunidades - dice

-Perdón lo voy a compensar, pero es que no puedo más, para ti es como si nada hubiese pasado, todavía me dejas como si la culpable hubiese sido yo, no sé cómo afrontarlo - digo agotada, como si estuviera buscando algo de consuelo en él.

-Te di 7 días Anastasia, no puedo darte más, debes cumplir. Los dos sabemos muy bien que tú manejabas el coche, por lo tanto, no se estrelló solo. Punto final. Ah, y por cierto, lo compré yo y lo chocaste. Era nuevo, sin defectos, no puedes decir que tenía algo malo - se levanta y camina de un lado a otro, moviendo exageradamente sus manos mientras levantaba la voz.

-A mí no me hables así, eres un insensible y un arrogante, ojalá algún día te des cuenta de todo, y, para ese entonces, no voy a estar allí para ti - exclamo secando una lágrima que empezaba a rodar mi mejilla.

-Vete a tu oficina y quiero que me entregue tu trabajo correspondiente, hoy no tendrá tu hora de almuerzo.

Salgo completamente furiosa de su oficina, ya son las 9:30 am y tengo que terminar el proyecto, con todos los detalles faltantes y empezar con el nuevo diseño de la casa de playa de San Diego y el Penthouse de New York.

No puedo más, pero debo ser fuerte, él no me va a derrotar.

Paso por el escritorio de Andrea y me sigue con la mirada inexpresiva. Atravieso el pequeño espacio hacia mi despacho y cierro la puerta de un sordo golpe, me siento en mi silla blanca, me encojo y comienzo a llorar desconsoladamente mientras observo a través del ventanal que se encuentra a mis espaldas, el cual da a la maravillosa ciudad de Seattle, con el sol en todo su esplendor.

A 13 pisos de altura, puedo observar como los coches y la gente se desplazan a paso acelerado, yendo y viniendo de sus trabajos. Mientras que, yo, estoy estancada y no puedo avanzar, a diferencia de todos, que siguen con sus vidas normalmente.

Intento calmarme para empezar a trabajar.

Desde la muerte de Ted, no he encontrado consuelo alguno, Christian se ha alejado, poniendo toda la culpa sobre mí, aunque me dejó seguir trabajando en su empresa.

Luego de que nos separáramos, pasó una semana y comencé a recibir llamadas de él, durante tres noches. Estaba completamente borracho y fue como si la herida, a causa de la muerte de Ted, se abriera mucho más, causándome un gran dolor.

_-Nena, ven conmigo. Ex-extraño a Ted. ¿Tú no? - _las palabras salían atropelladas de sus labios.

Luego de eso tuve que cortar la llamada, no lo soportaba, lo necesitaba mucho y me ponía muy mal oírlo.

No entiendo como no pudimos enfrentarlo, si ya hemos pasado por otras cosas y las hemos atravesado juntos; por ejemplo, cuando nos enteramos de que estaba embarazada, estábamos en el mejor momento de la relación, fue extremadamente shockeante, aunque comenzamos a asimilarlo y aceptarlo. Pero, luego, a mis 7 meses de embarazo, me dirigía a la oficina, Christian me estaba esperando y ocurrió la tragedia.

Al principio, me apoyó muchísimo, estuvo conmigo, - como siempre lo hizo - me consoló, era tierno y atento. Luego, comenzó a convertirse en alguien frío e inexpresivo, no dormía conmigo, inventando excusas como que tenía que trabajar, o simplemente se iba. Lo peor de todo fue cuando empezó a culparme por el accidente. Después de eso, permitió que siguiera trabajando en la empresa, para que no quedara en la calle.

Cuando llego a mi departamento, giro la llave sobre la cerradura, entro, dejo mi bolso en el perchero, al lado de la puerta y me dirijo hacia la cocina para prepararme algo de almorzar. Miro mi iPhone, las 4 pm y todavía no almuerzo. ¡Lo odio con todo mi ser!

Abro la heladera y encuentro unos champiñones, un pimiento y cebollas. Decido hacerme un poco de pollo con verduras, todo al horno.

Saco la botella de vino recién empezada, me sirvo una copa y tomo un sorbo. Es sensacional lo bien que me sienta. Como muy poco, ya que no tengo demasiada hambre. Coloco todo lo que utilicé en el lavavajillas y lo enciendo.

Busco mi ordenador, me siento en mi sillón negro, y con un suspiro, lo enciendo. Abro mi correo y tengo dos mails de la compañía de muebles y uno de la empresa de pinturas, observo el último, que es de Christian.

**De:** Christian Grey

**Asunto:** Responsabilidades

**Fecha:** Abril 13, 2015 6:43

**Para:** Anastasia Steele

Mañana quiero que seas puntual, te lo ordeno. Trae los detalles terminados sobre el proyecto de Canadá y un avance sobre la casa de San Diego. Acá te envío el informe con los presupuestos que necesitabas.

Exijo puntualidad y responsabilidad.

**Christian Grey**

**Presidente de Grey Buildings Holdings Inc.**

¡¿PUEDE SER MÁS ESTRESANTE?!

Mi teléfono comienza a vibrar sobre la mesita de café delante mío, es Grace.

\- ¿Diga?

\- ¡Ana! ¡Cielo! ¿Cómo te encuentras? - pregunta la madre de Christian.

\- ¡Grace! ¿Qué tal? Bueno... En realidad no he tenido muy buenas noches, ya sabes, las pesadillas y todo eso. Pero se puede decir que bien - digo intentando convencerme a mí misma. - ¿Y Carrick? - pregunto desanimada.

-Cariño si quieres puedo ir hoy o en estos días. En fin... Bueno la verdad es que Carrick está bien, aunque sigue enfadado, pero ya va a entrar en razón, todo va a ir a mejor - intenta animarme mi adorable ex suegra, con su dulce voz característica.

-Gracias Grace, hoy en verdad estoy bastante ocupada, ya que me he atrasado un poco con el trabajo y Christian no está muy contento con eso, así que tengo toda la tarde y algo de la noches cubiertas, si es que no tengo que trabajar pasada la medianoche también. Pero si quiere venir en estos días, no tengo problema, quizás podamos salir algún lugar - añado.

-No hay problema Ana. Si deseas, puedo hablar con Christian, no estás bien cariño, tiene que tener paciencia y no ser un cabezota - siempre un ángel esta mujer y su hijo se ha convertido en un demonio.

-No, no te hagas problema Grace, es el trabajo al fin y al cabo. Debo irme, lo siento, luego hablamos. Espero que estén muy bien - digo sin nombrar a Carrick, el padre de mi ex novio, el cual está del lado de su hijo en cuanto al accidente.

-De acuerdo hija, siento todo esto, hablamos en estos días - y cuelga.

Ya son pasadas las 12 am y mis ojos no soportan el cansancio, las horas sin dormir me están pasando factura. En mis manos, tengo las muestras de telas para el juego de living de la casa y no me decido entre los colores del cuero, la familia dejó todo en mis manos y debo hacerme cargo del diseño completo.

Se me ha pasado la hora de cenar sin haberme dado cuenta, apago el ordenador, me levanto del sillón, busco una fruta y la devoro mientras preparo todo para el día siguiente.

Rebusco en mi ropero algo para ponerme para el trabajo. Encuentro mi vestido azul que usé para el cumpleaños de Kate y que tanto le gustaba a Christian. No, debo dejar de pensar en él.

Saco mis zapatos azules de taco fino y dejo todo preparado en mi silla debajo de la ventana de mi habitación. Me dirijo al baño para cepillarme los dientes y asearme, me observo en el espejo y sigo viendo la misma chica demacrada de esta mañana, no puedo seguir así.

Camino de vuelta a mi habitación y busco mi camisón de seda favorito de un gris claro, el cual me regalo Kate dos años atrás.

Aunque extraño demasiado a Kate, no me arrepiento de haber venido a Estados Unidos, no habría tenido la oportunidad de pasar 7 meses con mi bebé, ni habría podido tener el recuerdo de su pequeña nariz respingona o como se chupaba su pulgar, todas esas imágenes que sólo se podía ver a través de las ecografías. No puedo vivir sin mi pequeño, sin haberlo conocido siquiera.

Salgo de mis pensamientos, cierro bien las cortinas de la habitación, apago todo y voy hacia mi cama, deslizo el acolchado azul y las sábanas grises con una guarda gris-plateado. Me acurruco y me cubro, enciendo la televisión y pongo Modern Family, nunca me canso de verlo, es como una terapia. Me relajo y coloco mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza, me olvido de todo por un momento.

Cuando termina el capítulo, apago la televisión, tomo mi iPhone de la mesita de noche y desbloqueo la pantalla, reviso el registro de llamadas. Nada.

Tengo un mensaje de mi madre:

"_Anastasia ¿Cómo estás hija? No quiero molestar, llámame cuando estés disponible, quisiera saber de ti, ya sabes, tal vez podamos ir de compras, tal vez me visites o voy yo para allá. Te quiero cariño, llámame luego."_

Hora del mensaje: 12 a.m

Era extraño que no lo haya escuchado.

Decido enviarle a Christian el avance de mi trabajo para que lo vea antes de irse a la oficina.

**De:** Anastasia Steele

**Asunto:** Proyecto Penthouse

**Fecha:** Abril 14, 2015 1:12 a.m

**Para:** Christian Grey.

Aquí envío los detalles que he avanzado sobre el proyecto.

_|archivo adjunto|_

**Anastasia Steele**

**Diseñadora y arquitecta de Grey Buildings Holdings Inc.**

Bloqueo el teléfono y lo dejo sobre la mesita.

Inmediatamente me duermo y dejo que todo fluya en mis sueños.

_\- ¡¿Ana?! ¿Qué ocurre? - dice preocupado al oírme.._

_-Ted, bebé, vas a estar bien, tranquilo. Papá viene por nosotros - digo mientras masajeo mi vientre y me seco las lágrimas mezcladas con la sangre que salía de mi cabeza._

_-Christian, quédate conmigo por favor, te necesito_

Me despierto sobresaltada pegando un salto, estoy transpirada, mi cabello está pegoteado y mis manos tiemblan. Empiezo a sollozar.

\- ¿Cuánto más tendré que soportar esto, Dios? ¿Por qué?

Christian es otra persona, totalmente fría, Ted no está, Kate está en Londres y mis padres en Argentina. Estoy completamente sola y cansada.

Voy a la cocina y presiono el interruptor de la luz para encenderla.

Saco un vaso del lavavajillas y lo lleno de agua, se siente maravillosamente bien el agua totalmente fría cuando pasa por mi garganta. Dejo el vaso en la mesada de granito y decido tomarme una ducha, me dirijo al baño, abro el grifo y mientras espero a que se llene la bañera, voy a mi habitación, busco una toalla y mi ropa interior: un corpiño de encaje blanco con unas bragas a conjunto.

Me sumerjo en la bañera, me recuesto en el extremo y me lavo con la esponja. Espero que las cosas vayan bien mañana, debo llamar a mi madre y a Kate, ya que hacen 3 día que no las veo o hablo con ellas.

Mía, la hermana de Christian, siempre me llamaba para que fuéramos a caminar, hasta que ocurrió lo del accidente y comenzó a tratarme mal ¿Qué tienen los Grey que se han conspirado contra mí?

Mía se casa a principios de Mayo y la estuve ayudando con los preparativos para la gran boda, ya que, aparte de ser su amiga, iba a ser su dama de honor - hasta que nos separamos. Por supuesto, no asistiré. Ethan, el prometido de Mía, siempre fue muy bueno conmigo, al igual que Elliot - el hermano de Christian- quien de vez en cuando se comunica conmigo para ver cómo estoy.

Masajeo mi cabello mientras termino de enjuagármelo. Salgo de la ducha, me seco lentamente el cuerpo; mis brazos, piernas, cuello y cabello. Me coloco el brasier y mis bragas, y me seco el cabello con el secador. Lo cepillo lentamente, intentando dejarlo lo más lacio posible.

Vuelvo a acostarme, han pasado 2 horas desde la terrible pesadilla y ya son las 3:30 a.m.

Me duermo pensando en un futuro con Christian teniéndome entre sus brazos y un niño con grandes ojos verdes, extendiéndome sus pequeños bracitos, rogando para que lo cargue.

Mientras tomo mi café, reviso mi teléfono. No tengo nada.

Tomo mi bolso de mano, mi teléfono y las llaves de mi BMW y del departamento. Voy hacia el parking, desactivo la alarma de mi coche - se encienden y apagan las luces al hacerlo. Me subo, pongo el auto en reversa y abandono el parking, sumergiéndome en las calles de Seattle. El tráfico, como siempre, es de locos y logro llegar con sólo un par de minutos de sobra.

Pido el ascensor y éste llega con rapidez. Sus puertas se abren y dentro, cómo no, se encuentra el magnate del control, Christian Grey.

Me está observando e inmediatamente bajo la vista.

-Buenos días Anastasia - dice.

-Buenos días, sr. Grey - digo. Él me pidió, luego de todo lo que pasó, que mantuviera el profesionalismo y lo llamara sr. Grey.

\- ¿Cómo va el proyecto? - ¿me está hablando de verdad? ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿O estoy soñando?

-Bien, de hecho. ¿No le llegó mi correo? - pregunto.

-No, Anastasia. Estuve hasta largas horas de la madrugada despierto y no me ha llegado nada - dice un poco asombrado.

-En fin, va bien. En breve le enviaré todo - se establece el silencio en el ascensor, nadie más sube y la tensión se puede palpar, la atracción física no se puede ocultar, lo miro de reojo y me doy cuenta que está mirando un punto fijo, perdido en sus pensamientos, me pego lo más que puedo al extremo opuesto del ascensor.

Está tan apuesto como siempre, aunque hoy no lleva saco, sólo camisa y corbata gris con unos pantalones y zapatos negros de etiqueta, su cabello está revuelto, con algunos mechones rubios que resaltan con la luz del ascensor. Cuando éste anuncia nuestra llegada al piso 13, me obligo a reaccionar y salgo de ahí lo más rápido que puedo, soltando el aire que, no me había dado cuenta, estaba conteniendo hasta ese momento.

-Nos vemos, srta. Steele - dice a mis espaldas, con la voz más sexy posible. ¡Todavía se atreve a dirigirme la palabra, el muy canalla!

Hago como si no lo hubiese escuchado y me dirijo hacia mi oficina con paso decidido, haciendo ruido sobre el oscuro parquet, con mis tacones azul Francia de Louboutin.

Entro a mi oficina, dejo mi bolso sobre la silla frente a la mesa de escritorio, comienzo a sacar los planos y los extiendo sobre la mesa. Los observo y analizo durante media hora y los vuelvo a enrollar para llevárselos a mi jefe. Revuelvo mi cartera en busca de la muestra de telas para llevárselas también, pero no las encuentro.

\- ¡Mierda, las he olvidado! - exclamo horrorizada, poniendo las manos sobre mi cabeza. Él debe tener alguna.

Me voy con los planos en la mano hacia el despacho de Christian.

-Buen día Andrea ¿Estará desocupado el sr. Grey?

-Buen día, , ahora mismo le pregunto - marca rápidamente y atienden del otro lado.

-Dice el sr. Grey que no puede atenderla en este momento, a ver espere - dice mientras le dicen algo del otro lado de la línea. - Es la srta. Steele. Está bien ahora mismo le digo. Disculpe señor - cuelga y me da la venia para que pase.

-Muchas gracias Andrea - ¿qué fue eso?

Golpeo la puerta. - Con permiso - digo luego de que me permita pasar.

-Dime - Christian se levanta de su asiento y se apoya sobre la parte delantera de su escritorio, cruzando sus largas piernas.

-Bueno, acá traigo lo que le debo, está todo detallado en los planos. Con respecto a la casa de San Diego, dejaron absolutamente todo el diseño a cargo mío y aún no me decido con algunos detalles como el color del juego de living; estaba entre un par de colores, pero dejé las muestras del cuero en mi departamento - digo lo último apenada realmente. Espero a que grite o algo por el estilo, en vez de eso, muy tranquilo, se dirige hacia la parte de atrás del escritorio, saca una muestra y me la da.

-Aquí tienes e intenta no perderlas, ya sabes, con lo cabezota que eres - añade divertido. ¡¿Todavía se ríe de mí?!

-Gracias. Y no te pases - digo fríamente, aunque sé lo que en realidad quería decir.

-Anastasia, - se comienza a acercar a mi, me mira con deseo - te extraño - lo dice con la voz más dulce y sexy que podría existir. Se me derrite el corazón, lo veo con expresión triste y él me mira apenado.

Intento salir del trance, en el que me induje, cuando sus labios se mueven al hablarme.

\- No Christian, por favor no hagas esto.

\- ¿Que no haga qué? Los dos sabemos muy bien lo que tú y yo deseamos - dice mientras se acerca y se arrodilla poniendo una mano en mi muñeca.

-Sabrás lo que necesitas tú, pero no lo que yo necesito. No voy a caer en tus juegos, con los que atraes a las mujeres, no esta vez, ya aprendí la lección - rebato medio sollozando. Aprovechaba mi debilidad para usarme a su gusto, no iba a caer en sus redes así, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no me hubiese lastimado en nuestro peor momento, en mi peor momento. - Sé lo que necesitaba antes y lo que necesito ahora, y es a alguien que me comprenda, que me acompañe. No necesito gente que esté en contra mío, ya que últimamente parece que todo el mundo lo está y, definitivamente, no te necesito a vos.

Me levanto. - Cuando termines de examinar los planos, me avisas, me haré cargo de lo demás. Me voy, con permiso - cuando llego a la puerta y cojo el picaporte, él habla.

-Anastasia, espera - sigo mi camino y, cuando cierro la puerta, lo oigo decir devastado - ¡Por favor nena! ¡Olvidemos todo lo que pasó, te necesito desesperadamente! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!

Hago como si no lo hubiese escuchado. Siento como si se me doblaran las piernas, como si estuviera a punto de caer pero mantengo la compostura y sigo mi camino.

A la hora del almuerzo, decido bajar e ir a por una tarta de verduras asadas al restaurante de a lado del edificio, recojo mi bolso y me voy. Lo que menos me gusta de este lugar, es que la mayoría de la gente de la empresa almuerza aquí, lo que menos deseo en este momento es tener que escuchar los cotilleos de las empleadas hablando sobre "El Jefe", con las últimas noticias de todo y todos.

Decido que lo mejor es llevarme la comida a la oficina. Compro la tarta que tanto me gusta y una sprite y me voy de nuevo al edificio. Cuando llego a mi piso, se encuentran nada menos que Leila y otra chica que no logro reconocer, tiene un despampanante cabello rubio con unas ondas definidas de un brillo reluciente. Paso a su lado rápidamente y escucho algo de su conversación.

-Bueno, no creo que esté para ese entonces, he escuchado que se va a Nueva York en una semana - dice Leila

-No creo que Christian detenga su empresa para irse a Nueva York - añade la otra chica a mis espaldas.

-Tiene muchos encargados y no va sólo porque sí, creo que se va para terminar unos detalles porque van a abrir una sucursal allá y creo que después se va a vivir allá - añade Leila mientras voy entrando a mi oficina y me detengo en la puerta, pero ya estando dentro.

-Vaya a saber si no tiene a alguien allá - la chica ríe a carcajadas. - Creo que Elena se ha mudado a Nueva York - dijo como si fuese el mejor cotilleo del mundo.

Siento que me falta el aire, me tiemblan las rodillas y no puedo moverme, estoy paralizada. ¿Nueva York? ¿Nueva sucursal? ¿Quién es Elena? ¿Otra de sus "imanes"?

**Hola a todos!**

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a mi beta EmoticaGW, a mis lindas amigas que leen este fanfic y me apoyan mucho. Las quiero!**

**Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron con sus reviews, favoritos y sus lecturas. Acepto críticas **

**Voy a estar actualizando cada dos semanas y media aproximadamente y pronto (tal vez para el próximo cap) voy a crear una página en Facebook para subir material del fanfic como: fotos, música y demás.**

**¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Dejen sus comentarios **

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Estamos perdidos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a E.L. James

**Canción del capítulo:** (la pueden encontrar en la página de Facebook. Link en mi perfil)

**Capítulo beteado por Emotica G. W (Betas FFTH)**

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando me dispongo a abrir mi ordenador, recuerdo que debo llamarle a mi madre. La extraño muchísimo, pero temo lo que pueda llegar a preguntarme, desearía poder hablar de la vida sin que ésta parezca ser un castigo.

El teléfono suena y Carla me atiende:

-Anastasia ¡Hija! - se sorprende. Se ve que en verdad hace mucho no la llamo.

-Hola mamá, ¿cómo estás? - le digo contenta de escucharla. Hablar con ella es como un respiro de aire fresco.

-Bien cariño, ¿cómo estás tú?

-Bueno… Con mucho trabajo, así que estoy bastante ocupada, pero muy bien, ¿y Ray? - añado mientras mi timbre de voz va bajando de a pocos, evadiendo su pregunta, lo cual deja pasar.

-Está en el supermercado, fue a comprar unas cervezas porque hoy viene el Sr. Rodríguez, así que va a ser una noche de hombres, excluyendo a la Cheff. Tengo que cocinar - larga una risotada. Amo su comida y estoy muy feliz por ella porque siempre es positiva, por no decir extremadamente optimista, eso me alegra mucho y sonrío al oírla.

-Mamá, me alegro muchísimo de que estén bien ¡No sabes cuánto! Voy a ver cómo puedo arreglar mis compromisos para que vengas o yo vaya a casa, te voy a estar llamando pronto - aun sabiendo que yo la había llamado, no estoy muy de buen ánimo para seguir la conversación.

-Muy bien ¿Cómo lo llevas con Christian? ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Siguen separados? - y ahí va con lo que intentaba evitar, su cuestionario.

-Está muy ocupado con los nuevos proyectos, por lo que no estamos hablando mucho. Perdón mamá, de verdad, te quiero muchísimo y los extraño, pero debo colgar. Tengo que terminar unas cosas - añado intentando que no me delate mucho mi voz desganada.

-Anastasia, no te hagas problema, me llamas cualquier cosa ¿sí? - continúa. -Sabes que estoy aquí y quiero que me busques si no te sientes bien, puedes venir y tomarte un descanso - agrega preocupada.

-Ya lo sé, mándale mis saludos a papá - digo con un tono de nostalgia. -Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Los quiero muchísimo y los echo de menos.

-Nosotros también, no dejes de llamarme. Te quiero.

Cuelgo y me pongo a trabajar con mi Mac. Les llamo a los de la asociación de bienes de Seattle para comprobar disponibilidades. Christian me sugirió que el juego de living fuera color marfil, no está tan mal.

Marco su número para informarle los detalles.

-Grey - atiende. Como si no supiera quien es...

-Tengo los detalles de la asociación del viernes, han aumentado el presupuesto y con respecto a la casa de playa, elegí el color marfil - digo rápidamente.

\- ¿Puedes hablar más lento? - dice cortante.

-Eso es todo - añado.

-Bien, necesito que me hagas un contrato para unos contratistas de New York, este fin de semana viajo y necesito que saques los pasajes por favor, para una persona - me da órdenes muy apresurado.

-No hay problema, luego le comunico los horarios disponibles ¿Es el día viernes o sábado? - me resulta muy extraño que no se vaya en el Charlie Tango.

-Que sea el día viernes después de las 10, tengo que arreglar unas cosas antes - indica

-Veré lo que puedo hacer.

-Haz lo mejor Anastasia, por favor - y cuelga.

Llamo a las aerolíneas y me dice que tienen un boleto para las 11:15 a.m..

Oigo la voz del sabelotodo fuera de mi oficina. Intento escuchar con más atención mientras reviso el correo en mi Mac.

-Llama a la señora Lincoln y dile que el viernes, posiblemente, salga a New York. Prepárame una cita con ella y con los contratistas de Welsh Property el sábado, háblale a Jenks y dile que lo espero en mi oficina a las 3 p.m. - está muy alterado y con mucha prisa, se nota en el tenso ambiente que se respira.

Apenas escucho la conversación, pero me quedo petrificada, Elena no era producto de la imaginación de Leila. Es conocida de él, no sé de dónde ni cómo, pero me afecta demasiado pensar que puedan ser algo más que conocidos del trabajo, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y siento como si la habitación fuese el mismo polo norte.

Hago un acopio de valor y me levanto de mi silla blanca con brillantes patas cromadas color acero, me pongo erguida y camino decidida hacia la puerta de mi oficina.

Christian está revisando algo en su teléfono y comienza a caminar hacia el ascensor.

-Sr. Grey - levanto la voz. Se da vuelta de repente y me examina con detenimiento.

\- ¿Srta. Steele? - pregunta con su característica voz sexy y melosa que atrae al mundo femenino, incluyéndome. No, de eso nada.

\- ¿Puede venir a mi oficina un momento?- pregunto algo inquieta.

Se acerca hacia mí, entro y me siento en mi silla, él, en su lugar habitual frente a mi escritorio, ante mi mirada escrutadora, detesta sentarse cuando viene aquí, odia no tener el mando.

\- ¿Quería que viniera por algo en especial? - su sonrisa arrogante me indica exactamente lo que quiere decir, observo cómo se mueven sus labios cuando habla. Muero por besarlo, tenerlo en mis brazos y olvidarnos de todo sólo por una vez.

Tira de su corbata como si se la estuviera arreglando. Está tan bello como siempre, su encanto y la forma en la que me observa, con sus grandes ojos, hacen que todo mi muro caiga y quede indefensa ante él. Me humedezco los labios y los muerdo nerviosa.

¡No! Debo concentrarme, sé que puedo hacerlo. No puedo caer en esto. Sé exactamente a lo que se refiere.

-No, Christian, no hagas esto más difícil. Estamos en el trabajo, ubícate- - Estoy nerviosa, sólo Dios sabe cuánto. Me paso la mano por mi vestido, como si intentara alisar una arruga inexistente.

-Puedo deducir que, si no estuviéramos en el trabajo, lo reconsiderarías - dice pensativo, con el dedo índice sobre su barbilla recién afeitada, a la vez que inclina un poco la cabeza. La tensión no deja ni que me mueva.

-No, estás confundido. ¿Sabes? Vete a New York y busca a Elena, es más, ¿por qué no invitas a Leila y su amiga? - Estoy agitada de lo rápido que le he largado todo en la cara. Me quedo sin habla, asombrada ¡Mierda!

No era ni el momento ni el lugar para hablarlo. No debía hacerlo, ahora parezco una celosa empedernida, me he puesto en evidencia yo misma.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo dices? ¿De dónde conoces a Elena? ¿Estás celosa? No entiendo qué es lo que te ocurre - exclama levantándose realmente enfadado, como si hubiese herido totalmente su orgullo. Decido dejar pasar esto, mientras más nos distanciemos, mejor será.

-Nada, no he dicho nada - intento evitar que le dé más vueltas al tema.

-Anastasia, explícamelo - puedo ver claramente cuando se asoma la vena en su frente, signo de que está a punto de llegar a su límite.

Si no lo conociera como creo conocerlo, juraría que está por tirar todo contra el muro de mi oficina, hasta que no quede ni un trozo de papel.

-Christian, no es de tu incumbencia, dije algo sin pensar, olvídalo. - Y añado rogándole con la poca compostura que me queda - cálmate por favor.

-Anastasia, no lo voy a repetir - se queda inmóvil esperando a que diga algo, ya un poco más tranquilo. Se que está haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, luego de un par de minutos, dice -Anastasia, si es algo que te afecta, quiero saberlo.

\- ¡Solo vi a Leila con otra chica, decían que te ibas a New York para abrir una sucursal y que te quedarías allí a vivir o algo así! - medio grito bastante cansada ya de esto. - Eso es todo, no tiene importancia - digo como si al hacerlo, redujera el efecto que provoca en mí.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡No me digas que esa... fue la que lo dijo! ¡Es una metida! - camina de un lado a otro, tirando de sus rebeldes mechones rubios.

-No hables así. Odio cuando te pones en plan de víctima, como si no hubieses hecho nada y deja de gritar porque lo único que logras es que me enoje cada vez más. No te soporto, es lo último que necesito en este momento - se queda anonadado, totalmente asombrado ante mi postura, pero no abandona su seguridad, aunque sea sólo una máscara. No sabe qué hacer.

Luego de pensarlo un rato, mirándonos en silencio como si uno estuviera por saltar encima del otro, añado: - ¿Sabes? Después de todo, es verdad, no es de mi preocupación lo que hagas o dejes de hacer. Lo hecho, hecho está, no hay vuelta atrás.

-Ana… - dice como si intentara explicarme algo, detiene la nueva caminata que había iniciado y agrega con tono frío - Tienes razón, no te concierne ¡Puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana y no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie, menos a ti! - grita señalándome con su acusatorio dedo índice. Sale dando un portazo, que hace que me sobresalte parpadeando y pegando un grito.

Me decepciona completamente que no hubiese intentado explicarme o defenderse, me duele. Se fue sin más y, ¿qué queda de esto?

Podríamos haber hablado sobre cómo son las cosas, o herí su ego o se sintió demasiado dolido porque le resté importancia. Algo que no creo posible. Sin duda estamos pero extremadamente perdidos el uno del otro.

Hace tiempo que dejé de luchar, me cansé. No me voy a arriesgar ahora, no quiero salir herida de nuevo.

Tuve que ser extremadamente comprensiva con Christian, lo hice porque lo amaba y aún lo amo, pero no puedo cambiar ni su pasado ni su presente, si no pone algo de sí mismo, esto no puede funcionar.

Dentro de mis posibilidades está el ayudarlo, hacerle las cosas un poco más fáciles, pero no soy un mago que pueda desaparecer lo que le afecta. Sólo puedo ayudarlo a afrontarlo juntos y que nuestra relación funcione.

Pero ya está, no puedo, de a pocos me saca de su vida. Se supone que soy su mano derecha, ni siquiera estando en su empresa me mantiene al tanto de los cambios dentro de la corporación, cosas que debo saber como que se va a vivir a New York y... que se encontrará con "Elena", eso no me debería importar, pero moriría por saber quién es y por qué debe encontrarse con ella. Por lo menos me conformaría con estar al tanto de los cambios de la empresa.

Mi iPhone comienza a sonar, olvidé ponerlo en vibrador, es Kate. ¡Olvidé llamarla!

\- ¡Ana! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Christian? - larga todo sin pausa - ¿Sigue igual? - continúa preguntando

¿Qué tienen todos con "Christian, el pobre hombre"?

-Kate, yo también te extraño amiga - digo rodando los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¡Ya! Es que llevábamos tiempo sin hablar y te echo mucho de menos - dice más tranquila, pero un tanto melancólica, podría jurar que se está secando una lágrima que le rueda por la mejilla.

\- Oh Kate... Sí, todo va bien… - hago una pausa y suspiro. -Christian no ha cambiado en nada. Pero no hablemos de él ¡Hablemos de ti! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Y Elliot? - intento forzar en mi voz un tono alegre, dejando el tema de Christian encerrado en un ropero con llave por un momento.

\- ¡Yo estoy fenomenal! Elliot no sé si muy bien pero… - se le va oscureciendo la voz y se interrumpe ella misma - ¡Tengo algo que contarte! ¡Hay noticias!

\- ¡Dime que es algo bueno! - exclamo riéndome.

\- ¡Sí! Bueno... Eso creo. Pero debemos vernos pronto y te lo contaré - me la imagino dando saltitos de la emoción, al menos su voz lo demuestra.

-Creo imaginar qué es - digo lo último más para mi misma que para Kate - ¡Pero no me puedes dejar así, Katherine Kavanagh!

-Ya lo verás… - exclama canturreando. -Me tengo que ir, cuídate amiga, luego quedamos.

Cuando quiero dar cuenta, son las cinco de la tarde, el tiempo pasó muy rápido mientras me encargaba de avanzar con el segundo proyecto de la semana.

Tomo rápidamente mis llaves del coche y de la casa, que se encuentran arriba de mi escritorio blanco, tomo los gruesos papeles color marfil, que son los planos en los que estoy trabajando y los enrollo con cuidado. Los llevaré a casa para seguir trabajando.

Tomo mi bolso y los planos, apago la luz de la oficina y cierro la puerta, sólo la luz de emergencia está encendida y otra al final del pasillo. Es la de Christian.

Se tenían que ir todos menos él, por supuesto. ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes! Estaba tan ensimismada en lo mío, que se me paso la hora y nos teníamos que quedar los dos solos en el piso. Ya no sé qué hacer, siempre debe haber una manera en la que nos tengamos que cruzar o quedar solos. Al fin y al cabo siempre llego a él.

Todos lo dicen, pero hasta que lo comprobé, no me di cuenta. Nunca pensé que el odio y el amor fueran tan cercanos.

Comienzo a caminar rápidamente, intentando no hacer mucho escándalo con mis zapatos y doblo a la derecha por el pasillo, cuando escucho una puerta cerrarse, apuro mi paso, por consiguiente, siento una pisada fuerte detrás de mí; cierro los ojos, rogando que no me diga nada y pido el ascensor. Escucho que se detiene muy cerca y observo un brazo que, desde atrás, pasa delante del mío, el cual reconocería a mil metros, con su smoking preferido azul marino intenso, sus grandes manos y sus dedos de pianista, largos y finos.

Presiona el botón del elevador para anular mi pedido. Su brazo tonificado me agarra por la cintura mientras con el brazo derecho me corre el pelo y comienza a pasar su dedo índice por mi nuca, ascendiendo hacia mi mandíbula. Cierro los ojos y suspiro, me gira, me empuja contra una pared lateral al ascensor y choca sus labios contra los míos con fiereza.

Con su mano, toma mi mano derecha y con la otra toma mi cara con fuerza, me pongo de puntitas para alcanzarlo mejor, siento su pulso acelerarse rápidamente al igual que el mío, de pronto hay 20 grados de más aquí y sólo nos ilumina la única luz de emergencia frente al ascensor y el botón de este.

Me sigue besando desesperadamente, tomando el mando, como siempre, de la situación, con mi mano izquierda lo tomo de la nuca, acercándolo más a mí.

De un momento a otro, siento como si toda la magia se rompiera y, con fuerza, intento en vano empujarlo para separarlo de mí, hasta que lo logro.

-No, Christian, no puedo.

-Anastasia… - dice muy frustrado. Creyó que iba a ceder.

Sacudo mi mano frente a él, dándole a entender que no lo voy a aceptar.

Presiono nuevamente el botón para llamar al elevador, cuando este llega, de inmediato, entro y voy hacia la esquina, lo más alejada de él.

-Te voy a acompañar hasta el coche, Anastasia, no dejaré que andes sola por el edificio a estas horas, es peligroso y ya le dije a Taylor que me espere - me da explicaciones mientras el elevador desciende y el silencio se hace cada vez más presente, pienso en lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos minutos, realmente soy una idiota por dejarme llevar, no debí caer de nuevo y aquí estoy, acurrucada en una esquina del ascensor, conteniendo las lágrimas de rabia que se quieren acumular en mis ojos. Con Christian a mi lado, examinándome cada tanto, el viaje hacia el parking se hace eterno e intento olvidar la imagen de sus labios, hinchados a causa de nuestro beso fogoso, de mi mente.

Cuando el elevador anuncia nuestra llegada, salgo dando grandes zancadas hacia el estacionamiento, rogando que mis tacones no me jueguen en contra con un Christian muy enfadado detrás de mí.

Llego a mi coche y él se detiene a unos pasos e intenta acomodar sus mechones rubios que le caen sobre su frente. Está perdido, no sabe qué hacer y es en estas situaciones, cuando Christian realmente me desconcierta. El hombre seguro, el magnate del poder, el arrogante, el Christian que da órdenes sin importarle lo que la gente diga, son sus facetas que siempre lo caracterizan. Sin embargo, este es mi Christian, mi niño perdido, al que saco de sus casillas, al que desobedecí cuando me pedía explícitamente que no trabajara para cuidar del bebé que no pudimos tener, el Christian triste y totalmente desolado cuando sufrí el accidente y perdí a nuestro pequeño.

Por todas las cosas que ha tenido que pasar, para mí, es el hombre más fuerte que conocí jamás. Esta faceta de él, yo y nadie más que yo, la conoce, sólo conmigo se ha abierto para mostrar al Christian débil que hay dentro suyo.

Tengo unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo, decirle que lo amo infinitamente y que estoy aquí para él, que soy toda suya, pero luego recuerdo todo por lo que he pasado a causa de él, recuerdo cuando me gritaba sin ninguna razón, culpándome por el accidente, aunque un accidente fuera eso, un accidente, de lo cual no se le puede culpar a nadie, por algo ocurrió y, aunque me duela aceptarlo de esta manera, lo ocurrido no se pudo evitar al fin y al cabo, tal vez Ted está en un mejor lugar, lo mejor hubiese sido afrontarlo juntos, como dos personas que nos amábamos, pero no fue así y no puedo cambiar eso. No estoy lista para dejarlo atrás y afrontar el presente, no con un hombre que rompió todo dentro de mí, acusándome de la muerte de mi hijo.

Por un momento creí reconocer a mi Christian, pero no, sigue siendo igual que antes y, hasta que se disculpe y haga algo que de verdad demuestre su arrepentimiento por todo lo que me hizo, voy a continuar apartada de él.

Me subo al coche, cierro la puerta, introduzco la llave y arranco. Salgo del estacionamiento lo más rápido que puedo, dejando atrás al hombre del que algún día me enamoré perdidamente y con el que, en algún momento, de alguna manera, habíamos planeado una vida juntos. Miro por el retrovisor y observo a Christian estático en el lugar en el que estaba cuando me fui, con la mirada perdida en mi coche mientras termino de girar hacia la salida del parking.

-Anastasia, necesito que programes una reunión con los hombres de la empresa de bienes raíces - me orden mientras sale apurado con su maletín en la mano derecha y el celular en la otra. -Andrea se encargará de lo demás - y sigue su camino por el pasillo hacia el ascensor.

Maldito sea el día en el que decidió irse a New York, trabajo el triple y no tengo tiempo para mí.

Me encantaría que dejara de ser tan cabezota e intentara poner algo sí mismo para solucionar nuestros problemas. Estas idas y vueltas no nos llevarán a nada, pero no puedo hacerlo sola.

-Es de a dos - pienso en voz alta, con la mirada hacia el vacío.

\- ¿Cómo dice? - me pregunta André. Debo dejar de pensar en él todo el tiempo.

-Disculpa, no es nada - le digo dejando asomar una sonrisa en mis labios y me voy a mi oficina.

Va a ser un día demasiado extenso, sin tenerlo siquiera a unas puertas de mi oficina, escuchando su voz o tan solo dándole órdenes a Andrea.

Llamo a José, mi hermano adoptivo, para comprobar si viene a Seattle el sábado.

\- ¡José! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Vas a venir mañana a Seattle?

\- ¡Ana! Estoy bien. Sí, mañana a primera hora estoy allí. Nos tenemos que ver. Voy a alojarme cerca de tu casa ¿Necesitas que lleve algo o que te ayude con algo?

-Sí, de hecho estoy terminando unos proyectos, así que te iba a pedir si me podías ayudar un poco, de esa manera lo termino antes.

\- ¡Genial! Mañana te hablo sobre las 10 y quedamos.

\- ¡Gracias, pequeño!

\- ¡Oye, no me digas así! - se ríe. -Está bien, mañana nos vemos.

Llamo a recursos humanos para acordar unos detalles de una reunión en la próxima semana y termino, por fin, con el trabajo de hoy.

-Grey Buildings Holdings Inc. - Andrea hace una pausa. -Sr. Grey, ya he preparado todo. La señora Lincoln lo espera mañana a las 12:30 p.m., en el Heathman. Muy bien, que disfrute de su estadía - y termina la conversación, deduzco que Christian debe haber llegado a New York.

Me prometo a mi misma averiguar sobre esa mujer, Elena. No sé de donde puede conocerla. ¿Será sólo alguien relacionada con la empresa o habrá algo más entre ellos?

Pasan dos horas mientras estoy sumergida en mi laptop, pero no me percato de ello.

\- ¡Te dije que hacía falta más seguridad! ¡Y no llamaste! - siento un portazo y, de repente, un alarido. - ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Son todos unos imbéciles! - es Christian, ha vuelto ¿Qué habrá pasado y qué eran esos gritos?

Pego un salto y atravieso el pasillo a grandes zancadas.

\- ¿El Sr. Grey?- le pregunto a Andrea señalando con la cabeza hacia la oficina de Christian, pero no le doy tiempo a que me responda.

Escucho ahora un grito. Sin dudas es Christian ¿Qué habrá pasado ahora?

Me dirijo aterrorizada hacia la puerta y, sin golpear siquiera, la abro.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bueno primero agradecer a mi beta, eres la mejor. A todos los que me apoyan, los que comentan y los que solo lean aunque no comenten ¡Gracias!**

**Mil perdones por la tardanza.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios! **

**En mi perfil pueden encontrar la nueva página de Facebook, ahí subiré material del Fanfic.**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**


	4. Fuera de tu mente

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a E.L. James

**Capítulo beteado por Emotica G. W (Betas FFTH)**

**Canción del capítulo: (en la página de Facebook- en mi perfil)**

**Capítulo 3- Parte 1**

Me encontré con el gran hombre rubio parado de espaldas a mí, medio encorvado, con la mano derecha en su pierna mientras discute con Taylor, casi gritando y con su rostro totalmente rojo de la ira, Taylor tiene cara de preocupación

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunto alarmada y cautelosa a la misma vez.

Los dos hombres se voltean rápidamente y me miran.

En verdad están enojados, pero se nota que Taylor se está conteniendo de gritarle a Christian.

-Srta. Steele, al señor Grey lo han apuñalado y no quiere asistencia médica.

\- ¿Que ha ocurrido, Christian?

-Anastasia, vete

-No lo voy a hacer. ¿Taylor?

-No puedo decirle, srta. Steele

\- ¡Maldita sea Christian! ¿Por qué no hablas ya? ¡Te estás desangrando! - le señalo su pierna con su pantalón rasgado y cubierto de sangre

-Mierda, Anastasia ¡¿No puedes hacerme caso de una vez por todas?! Vete - me está asustando de verdad

\- ¡No! Han interrumpido mi trabajo con los gritos y estoy preocupada

-Han entrado a robar a mi casa cuando estaba volviendo por unos problemas que surgieron, llegué a casa, estaban los ladrones y me apuñalaron. Y no quiero ir a urgencias porque son unos cretinos todos - sigue enfadado y ahora también se dirige a Taylor. - Váyanse de aquí no los necesito, ni tampoco tu compasión, Anastasia.

-Con permiso, sr. Grey - Taylor se va con la cabeza medio baja.

Me quedo en mi lugar y Christian me observa como esperando a que me vaya. Está muy equivocado si piensa que lo voy a hacer.

-Ni loca me voy. Necesitas asistencia médica, no puedes ser tan cabezota.

\- ¡No necesito de nadie! Dejen de insistir con esto.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Ya cállate, me tienes cansada! ¡No aguanto más! Le voy a llamar a Taylor y te va a llevar al hospital.

Está mudo, se ha quedado sin habla del asombro.

Tomo su celular para llamarle a Taylor. No me dice nada, sigue completamente atónito.

En la pantalla de bloqueo, se encuentra la imagen del logo de la empresa y cuando lo desbloqueo, veo la imagen del edificio.

Cuando llamo, suena un par de veces y Taylor atiende.

-Sr. Grey

-Taylor, soy Anastasia, necesito que vengas lo más rápido posible, así llevamos al sr. Grey al hospital.

-Srta. Steele. ahora mismo voy. - y cuelga.

-Siéntate, ya viene Taylor - le digo y se sienta.

Me acerco y veo su pierna, él sigue con su mano ahí, la cual está llena de sangre. Observo cómo intenta disimular su mueca de dolor.

Taylor llega, se acerca e intentamos acompañarlo entre los dos. Se apoya en mi hombro y más que nada en el de Taylor, para que no se me haga tanto peso.

Cuando llegamos al auto que conduce Taylor, nos detenemos en el lado del acompañante, él abre la puerta y Christian sube con nuestra ayuda. Me voy al asiento trasero.

Christian va con cara de enfado, como si fuera un niño que lo han obligado a ponerse sus zapatos.

Llegamos a la entrada del hospital y Taylor habla.

-Voy a buscar una silla de ruedas. - y salta del auto.

-No hace falta toda esta mierda, aunque sea a medias, puedo caminar.

-Sh, no intentes quitarle importancia a todo esto, demasiado nos hemos demorado.

Se queda en silencio mirando por su ventanilla, al igual que yo por la mía, esperando a que llegue Taylor.

Cuando aparece por la puerta, como un rayo, me bajo del auto y me dirijo al lado del acompañante para abrirle la puerta a Christian.

-Srta. Steele, sostenga la silla y yo me encargo de ayudarlo a bajar.

-Puedo solo, Taylor.

-No se lo recomendaría, señor

-Lo voy a hacer solo.

Taylor se queda a su lado mientras observa como Christian intenta pasarse del auto a la silla de ruedas.

Christian se apoya en la puerta y, con un gran esfuerzo y un saltito, logra sentarse, pero se puede ver cómo le sale más sangre de la pierna.

\- ¿No te puedes quedar quieto? Mira, está sangrando de nuevo.

Luego de unos minutos esperando a que nos atendieran de urgencia, un médico nos atiende. No sé por qué la gente es tan irresponsable, faltan médicos y hay muchísimos problemas con la atención.

-Grey - dice

-Sí, acá - digo y los dos hombres a mis costados clavan sus ojos en mí, pongo mis ojos en blanco, captando el doble sentido.

Acompañamos a Christian en el consultorio, saludamos al doctor y le explicamos lo que ha pasado.

-Bien, va a necesitar unos 5 puntos porque es una herida media profunda, pero primero le voy a tener que inyectar la antitetánica y un poco de anestesia local.

La cara de Christian no tiene nombre, está totalmente blanco, parece como si fuera a salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

-Bien, por favor, le voy a pedir que se quite sus pantalones, si quiere, le puedo dar un poco de privacidad.

Taylor comienza a caminar hacia afuera, pero antes de que lo haga le digo, -Taylor ¿Puedes traerle un pantalón al sr. Grey, por favor?

-Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Christian me mira como esperando a que me vaya.

-Por favor Christian, no me voy a ir. Te he visto en situaciones peores y ¿te da vergüenza que te vea sin pantalones?

Veo como se asoma una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, la cual intenta disimular.

El médico entra y, acercándose con los utensilios necesarios, dice, -Bueno, vamos a comenzar.

-Si es que no sale corriendo antes, doctor - me río.

Él también sonríe y se acerca a Christian, quien seguro tiene más vergüenza por estar sin pantalones que miedo por los puntos.

Así sea algo insignificante, a mi también me preocupa, solo estaba intentando sacarle un poco de hierro al asunto.

Me acerco más a Christian desde su lado izquierdo y sujeto su cabeza sobre mi vientre, para que no vea cómo cosen su pierna. A su vez, me concentro en su cabello y lo acarició. Hace tanto que no estoy así con él, en su estado más vulnerable.

Taylor llega y golpea.

-Es el señor que estaba aquí hace un momento - le explico al médico.

-Aún no termina Taylor - le dice Christian para que no entre aún.

Sigo en la misma posición hasta que termina, no me había dado cuenta que Christian me sostenía el brazo con fuerza, intento soltarme para ir a recibirle las cosas a Taylor, pero Christian me detiene.

-Quédate - suena algo cercano a súplica.

-Solo voy a buscar tu ropa - le digo en voz baja.

Taylor ha traído un pantalón igual, a juego con el traje negro y se lo entregó para que se lo ponga mientras el médico se retira para darle privacidad.

-Tienes que venir conmigo a mi casa.

-No, puedo ir a un hotel.

-Ni pensarlo - le digo y sin dejarlo hablar, salgo a hablar con Taylor. - Taylor, el sr. Grey se va a mi departamento y se queda durante el fin de semana, tal vez unos días más.

-Es lo más conveniente, srta Steele.

-Primero tengo que ir a la empresa a buscar mi auto y ahí ya quedas libre, a no ser que Christian necesite algo - le digo.

Entro de nuevo, el doctor se ha despedido, nos ha dejado para que Christian se arregle y así poder irnos. Está totalmente enfadado y me mira como si hubiese cometido un crimen. Conseguimos la muleta de pasada al trabajo.

Entra a su oficina y me voy a la mía a buscar mis cosas, cuando termino de recoger todo, me dirijo a la suya. Está totalmente enfadado, me doy cuenta que está tratando de calmarse.

-Anastasia, de verdad no hace falta que hagas todo esto.

-Lo hago porque quiero, Christian, no seas tan cabezota, deja de comportarte como un pesado arrogante y déjate ayudar.

-Pero ya puedo solo, aparte, no es para tanto - le resta importancia.

Hago una mueca, odio que se ponga así, le ofrezco ayuda y se niega. Quiero estar para él cuando me necesite aunque no estemos juntos, pero así, es imposible.

-Está bien, no hagas esa cara, haré todo mi esfuerzo por aceptar tu colaboración - rueda los ojos. En otras circunstancias, si lo hubiese hecho yo, me habría dado un buen castigo.

-Te irás a casa conmigo - le digo rápidamente, nerviosa y mordiéndome el labio inferior.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No, suficiente hago con aceptar tu ayuda, me voy a mi casa.

\- ¡Christian, madura de una vez, por Dios! No puedes ir a tu casa ahora, es imposible de habitar. Te irás conmigo y punto. No seas tan terco, es por tu bien.

\- ¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes? ¿Quién te dio detalles? ¿Taylor? ¿Qué más te dijo? - dice bastante sacado.

Siento como si me hubiesen dado un puñal en la boca del estómago y siento unas terribles ganas de llorar.

_¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes?_

_¿Quién eres tú...?_

Esas simples palabras se repiten en mi mente sin parar. No puedo soportarlas, la poca esperanza que tenía se fue con un simple, pero no tan simple, comentario.

\- ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, ya eres mayorcito y puedes cuidar de ti. Solo quería ayudar, pero ve pedirle ayuda a otra mujer, seguro puede aceptar que te quedes unas noches con ella. Tal vez Elena, Leila, ya ni me acuerdo cuántas son - río sarcásticamente.

Me doy media vuelta y cruzo los brazos, una lágrima se escapa de mis ojos.

-Anastasia, ¿estás celosa? Lo estoy intentando, deja de meter a cualquiera en esto. Ven aquí - lo ignoro. -Ana, te he dicho que vengas. Por favor, no puedo caminar.

Ve que no muevo ni un pelo y grita, - ¡Anastasia, te he dicho que vengas, deja ya de hacerte la víctima!

Me doy vuelta bruscamente y se sobresalta un poco, lo observo. Está realmente enojado, creo que tendremos una buena discusión aquí. Su cara está totalmente roja.

\- ¡Estoy totalmente agotada, Christian! Hago lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte, a pesar de tus constantes rechazos, pero no recibo nada de vuelta, creí que quedaba algo bueno para mí. Ponte en mi situación solo por una milésima de segundo, deja de pensar en ti y hazlo, solo por un momento. Me dejaste y estoy muy mal, no tengo a nadie más aquí, lo sabes, pero no te importa nada. He actuado al opuesto que tú, sin pensar en lo que me hiciste, ¿y esto es lo que obtengo? Estoy cansada, Christian. He cumplido con mi trabajo que, por supuesto, debía hacer, sin embargo, sólo recibo tu enojo y estupidez - muevo los brazos exageradamente mostrándole lo enojada que estoy mientras grito.

No sólo tú estás cabreado Grey.

Quiero tirarle algo contra su cabeza a ver si reacciona, ya no me importa nada, absolutamente nada.

Me giro de vuelta y sorbo mi nariz en un gesto nada femenino.

Escucho un gruñido y a Christian acercándose por detrás mío.

\- Ana, - se acerca tomándose del escritorio. No contesto. Se aproxima a mi espalda y pone la mano en mi cintura. - Anastasia - agrega moviendo su dedo índice en una pequeña caricia.

\- Suéltame - me quito su mano de la cintura y hago el amago de irme.

\- ¡No! - me toma con fuerza de la muñeca, lo que hace que frene de golpe. Me gira bruscamente.

\- ¡Me estás haciendo daño, imbécil! - le grito.

-Perdón nena, lo siento. Ven, te necesito, por favor, Ana, ven. Perdón, soy un maldito arrogante, un imbécil y todo lo que quieras decirme, pero este cabrón te necesita desesperadamente. En verdad, perdón por no haber estado para ti. No quería aceptar tu ayuda porque me siento muy mal por lo que te hice y te echo muchísimo de menos. No quiero que me dejes solo - me dice buscando mi mirada, mi cabeza esta gacha porque no lo puedo mirarlo, debido al océano que son mis ojos.

Él se da cuenta y comienza a pasar su mano por mi cabello, con la otra mano me levanta la cabeza por el mentón.

Christian es irresistible, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes que tanto hablan frente a mí, su rostro pálido y sus hermosos labios.

Necesito abrazarlo y besarlo, olvidarme de todo por un momento. Lo extraño, lo necesito.

\- ¡Oh Ana, te quiero tanto! Llora si lo necesitas, aquí estoy, contigo. Habla conmigo. Me iré a tu casa y no te dejaré sola. Ven - dice dulcemente y me abraza con la mano libre, ya que la derecha la tiene presionada en la herida. Me besa la mejilla y me abraza con fuerza. Me dejo de contener, lo abrazo por el cuello y escondo mi rostro debajo de su mentón.

Lo amo tanto.

Levanto mi rostro y lo miro a los ojos, es tan bello, luego observo sus labios como si fueran lo más bello del universo. Lo son.

Me acerco cuando alguien llama a la puerta. Bajo la vista y mis brazos que rodeaban su cuello, él cierra los ojos y gruñe. Lentamente camino hacia la puerta y abro.

\- ¿Andrea?

-Srta. Steele, ¿se encuentra el señor Grey?

-Sí - le abro más la puerta para que pueda entrar.

-Sr. Grey, Mayson pregunta si se ha concretado el horario de la reunión del día lunes.

-Dile que aún no - le dice sin mirarla, está enfadado por la interrupción.

-Andrea, cancela las reuniones de la semana que viene - le ordeno rápidamente para que Christian no me contradiga.

-Bueno... - lo duda por un momento, mirando a Christian, luego agrega, -con permiso.

Cuando volvemos a mirarnos, luego de que Andrea se retirara, le digo, -Llamaré a Taylor para que te ayude a subir al auto, ya nos vamos a casa - mientras siento que todo se rompe entre nosotros, voy a juntar mis cosas.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Mil perdones por la demora. Primero que nada agradecer a todos los que me apoyan y a ustedes, los lectores, significa mucho para mi.**

**Para todos los que me pedían por favor que no abandonara, no voy a abandonar. Me atrasé mucho porque estuve de viaje, lo hice de nuevo al cap y tenía muchas cosas que hacer del colegio, pero ahora entro en vacaciones asique voy a actualizar más seguido. **

**Acá les dejo la primer parte del cap. 3, espero que les guste y no se olviden de visitar la página de Facebook (en mi perfil) para ver el material del fanfic: las canciones, etc.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	5. No es tan fácil como parece

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a E.L. James

**Capítulo beteado por Emotica G. W (Betas FFTH)**

**Canción del capítulo: (en la página de Facebook- link en mi perfil)**

**Capítulo 3- Parte 2**

Cuando llegamos a mi departamento, lo ayudo a bajarse, bajo su muleta y también las otras cosas, cierro, le extiendo la muleta y la toma. El otro brazo lo coloca sobre mi hombro para apoyarse. Me siento tan bien pudiendo ayudarlo, es como si retrocediera años atrás a cuando estábamos juntos.

Ingresamos en el departamento, lo acompaño hasta el sillón pequeño de la sala de estar y lo ayudo a acomodarse mientras hace una mueca de dolor.

Se acomoda y me dirijo al perchero de la entrada para colgar mi abrigo y el bolso.

Le extiendo la mano para que me dé el maletín y voy a mi habitación, lo dejo sobre la silla que se encuentra en el extremo de la cama. Comienzo a cambiarme de ropa y me quito los tacos.

Cuando vuelvo a la sala de estar, encuentro a Christian observando todo el espacio a su alrededor.

\- ¿Lo compraste así o lo refaccionaste tú? -pregunta.

-Lo diseñé todo, de a poco, yo misma. -digo.

-Eres muy talentosa Anastasia, luce malditamente bien. -dice dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Gracias. -digo algo tímida por el cumplido. Con todo lo que hemos pasado, un pequeño comentario como ese aún me sonroja.

-Voy a preparar algo, ¿qué quieres?

-Ya sabes lo que me gusta. -dice con voz seductora. Literalmente parezco chocolate fundido ante sus palabras.

-Entonces, ¿limonada con buena cantidad de limón y hielo? -pregunto.

-Sí, cariño, sí. -dice con un asentimiento y una sonrisa pícara.

Me dispongo a preparar todo. Saco de la heladera los limones, los exprimo, le pongo agua y bastante azúcar y una gota de Sprite, he terminado la bebida favorita de Christian.

Nos sirvo a ambos en vasos y mientras lo estoy haciendo, veo que Christian aparece y me sobresalto.

-Me has asustado. -le pego ligeramente en el hombro, cuando me volteo para verlo, quedo muy pegada a él.

-Eres hermosa. -dice acariciándome la mejilla y mirándome los labios, mientras observo los suyos con detenimiento.

\- ¿Qué haces? Tendrías que estar en reposo y, ¿cómo hiciste para levantarte? -Salgo de mi shock. - ¿No que no podías ni caminar, que necesitabas mi ayuda?

-Shh. -me calla mientras sigue acariciándome el rostro.

-Ya... Ya está lista la… la limonada. -digo tartamudeando.

Se queda en silencio, sigue lentamente la línea de mi mandíbula y luego mis labios, de pronto choca sus labios con los míos con fiereza y me empuja, provocando que me pegue con la encimera de granito. Me quejo de dolor.

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Estás bien? Perdón. -Se separa un poco, lo tomo por la nuca y continúo el beso.

Lo presiono contra mí para hacer el beso más intenso, devorándonos el uno al otro como consecuencia de los dos meses que llevamos sin siquiera un roce, una caricia, nada.

Lo quiero tanto y lo necesito como nunca. Toma mi cara con sus manos y me presiona más contra él, como si eso fuera posible. Es tan cálido, tan dulce y tan sexy a la vez.

Cuando nos separamos para respirar, suspiro hondo con una sonrisa que apenas se asoma en mi rostro.

-Te extraño. Sé que podemos salir adelante, por favor. Perdóname por todo lo que hice.

-No fue culpa de nadie, aunque me dolió lo que me dijiste, ya pasó. Fue un accidente. -digo suavemente.

-Eres condenadamente linda. -Me abraza.

-Christian, cuidado con la herida. Tienes que hacer reposo, por favor haz lo que te dijo el médico, ya eres grande. -Él se ríe.

\- ¡Qué va! Si no puedo acercarme a ti.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos, ya está la limonada. -Me tiende el brazo para que lo ayude. - ¿No que ya podías caminar solo? -Río y él también.

-Oh no, no puedo nena, necesito que me ayudes. -dice con tono dramático.

Lo ayudo llevándolo al pequeño sillón, le doy su vaso. Palmea su pierna para que me siente con él y veo que la herida ha empezado a sangrar un poco.

-Pero te sientas aquí.

-Christian... -digo mientras intento irme, pero toma mi mano y tira de mí.

-Es una condición. Una orden mejor dicho.

\- ¡¿No ves que está sangrando?! -Baja la vista hacia su herida.

-No, bueno pero quiero que te sientes aquí. -Ante mi mirada asesina, se retracta. -Bueno, pero siéntate cerca.

Me siento en el brazo del sillón con mi vaso en la mano, toma mi cintura con la mano derecha y con la izquierda sostiene la limonada.

-Relájate. Mmm... Esto está delicioso nena.

-Me alegro que te guste. ¿Cómo está Lexi?

-Bien, aunque te extraña. No es lo mismo sin ti y T... -Se calla inmediatamente y se instaura el silencio. La melancolía se impregna en mí y me quedo mirándolo fijamente.

Miles de preguntas pasan por mi mente. ¿Justo ahora tiene que nombrarlo? ¿Él también me echa de menos?

La última pregunta, como si definiera todo, es la primera que formulo.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Y yo que? -La duda atraviesa su rostro.

\- ¿Me echaste de menos? -pregunto detenidamente con miedo de terminar la pregunta y llegar a la respuesta.

Acerca su rostro al mío por detrás, apoyándolo en mi hombro, intento ocultar mi tristeza pero ya me había pillado

\- ¿Qué crees? ¡Claro que sí, Ana! -dice remediando un poco mi estado de ánimo. - ¡Oh nena! -dice quitándome el vaso y deposita el suyo también en la mesita. -Ven, lo siento. -Me gira un poco y me abraza. -Tampoco debí haberlo nombrado, es la costumbre. Es la costumbre.

Siento que su voz se va apagando, me giro bien para verle el rostro y se le escapa una lágrima. ¡Christian Grey está llorando! ¡Y es por su hijo!

Se me parte el alma, entonces decido levantarme e ir frente a él, en el suelo. Abro un poco sus piernas, con cuidado, para arrodillarme y lo abrazo por el cuello con fuerza.

Dejo que descargue todo lo que lleva dentro, lo cual estoy segura que no lo hubiese hecho con nadie más. Cuando se calma un poco, me separo unos centímetros y lo observo mientras le quito algunas lágrimas con mis dedos pulgar.

-No te pongas así, por favor, piensa que él está bien ahora. -digo intentando que se calme. -Te quiero tanto, Christian. También te extraño. -digo apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro y le doy un pequeño beso en el cuello.

Así es como deberíamos haber empezado a superarlo, pero tal vez es este el momento de hacerlo.

Me pongo de pie y él se queja, sonrío. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan mimoso?

\- ¿Quieres que veamos una película un rato en mi cama y conversemos? -ofrezco.

-Puede ser.

-Espera, no te levantes. -digo y me apresuro a ir por sus muletas, se las entrego.

Me dirijo a mi habitación y él me sigue, lo ayudo a sentarse y a quitarse el calzado, yo también lo hago. Dejo las muletas a su lado, contra la pared, se quita la corbata de un tirón, de manera muy sexy.

Él sigue con su pantalón de traje y yo con una remera blanca y un short holgado. Me recuesto en mi lado y me acerco a él pero no tanto, todavía siento un poco de tensión.

Instintivamente me acerca más y me rodea por detrás con su brazo izquierdo.

\- ¿Estará bien Lexi?

-Eso espero, esos hijos de puta hicieron un desastre, ruego que no hayan vaciado la casa y destruido todo. -dice con bronca.

-Christian, agradece que estás bien, aparte de esto. -Sonrío señalando su pierna. -Podría haber sido peor. -Me estremezco de solo pensarlo. -Puedo ayudarte a redecorar la casa si lo necesitas. Aunque sé que también lo puedes hacer tú, me gustaría colaborar.

-No me parece mala idea. Pero tendría que ir hoy a ver todo, no me puedo quedar aquí por siempre.

-Ya le dije a Taylor que cualquier cosa me avisara, no te hagas problema, sólo descansa, no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado, debes recuperarte. ¿O es que acaso no quieres quedarte aquí? Busco un hotel si quieres... -Me interrumpe.

-No, quiero estar contigo nena, no me malinterpretes. Creo que debería llamar a Taylor, no puedo estar todo el día así.

-A mí no me molesta y si quieres quitarte la camisa, tampoco. -Sonrío pícaramente.

-Srta. Steele, usted es una desubicada. -Se acerca y me da un beso en los labios. - ¡Cómo me gusta así!

-Pero te quiero sólo a ti.

-Claro que sí nena, tú sólo a mí y yo sólo a tí.

~0~

Me despierto sobresaltada, abro los ojos y me encuentro en mi cama, recién comienza a amanecer y Christian está a mi lado, me ha cubierto con las sábanas y las frazadas, mientras que él sigue sobre éstas.

Es tan adorable y apetecible cuando duerme.

Me levanto para buscar una frazada y se la coloco encima, pero antes, le desabotono la camisa y se la saco del interior del pantalón. Se remueve un poco, pero sigue durmiendo. Lo cubro bien y me acuesto para dormir un rato más.

Lo rodeo con mi brazo mientras apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y observo sus mechones rubios resplandecer con los primeros rayos de sol que se asoman, su piel blanca resplandece. Comienzo a relajarme y me duermo de nuevo.

Cuando me despierto, me desperezo, veo la hora en mi teléfono. ¡12:14 pm! ¡Wow, dormí bastante! Busco a Christian, pero no lo encuentro a mi lado.

Me siento contra el respaldo de la cama mientras me pregunto si se habrá ido, ya que sus muletas tampoco están, observo la mesita de su lado y su iPhone aún está allí.

A los minutos, se abre la puerta del baño y sale Christian con los boxers puestos y haciendo equilibrio mientras se seca el cabello con la toalla.

-Veo que has usado mis instalaciones. -digo embobada por la vista.

-Y yo, que te has despertado. -Sonríe. -Espero que no te importe. ¿Te he despertado?

-No, me acabo de despertar. Anoche me quedé dormida, ¿me cubriste con las sábanas?

-Sí, no ibas a dormir bien destapada, costó un poco pero lo logré. Por cierto, dormí muy a gusto y me imagino que sacaste mi camisa y me tapaste. -dice como agradeciéndome pero a la vez mostrándome que me ha descubierto. -Es usted toda una atrevida. -Ríe.

-Gracias por abrigarme, pero de verdad quiero que te cuides, por favor. -Le suplico. -También dormí muy bien de hecho.

Se coloca el pantalón, toma asiento a mi lado y me da un pequeño y dulce beso.

-Christian, ¿cómo va a seguir esto? -digo algo preocupada.

-Como nosotros queramos. -dice decidido.

-No creo que sea conveniente que volvamos.-Me entristece decirlo. -Tampoco creo que sea el momento. ¿En qué habías pensado?

-En lo contrario, muero porque vengas a casa conmigo, que todo vuelva a su lugar. Podemos ir de a poco con lo nuestro, pero me encantaría que volvieras. Puedo posponer el viaje y que pasemos un tiempo juntos aquí, si de todas formas tengo encargados de la empresa en New York.

-No, eso definitivamente no, Christian, quiero que sigas con el trabajo, de hecho nos vendría bastante bien un tiempo para pensar.

-Quiero que vayas a New York conmigo y que dirijamos juntos la empresa, quiero estar contigo y que salgamos adelante, quiero que superemos nuestros problemas, por favor piénsalo, Ana.

-No sé si sea lo mejor. -Dudo aunque me encantaría, no quiero ir tan rápido, nadie me garantiza que estará a mi lado, que no saldrá corriendo.

-Me encantaría que eligiéramos una casa para que la decores, juro que hasta te dejaría que lo hicieras. -dice esperanzado en que cambie de idea.

-Lo pensaré. -digo y acaricio su mano sobre la que se sostiene, la que está más cerca de mí.

-Bien, reconsidéralo, por favor. Taylor debe estar por llegar, le pedí que me trajera un poco de ropa. -Se dirige a la cocina.

Me levanto y me voy al cuarto de baño, me cepillo los dientes mientras observo mi cabello despeinado, lo desenredo con mi cepillo.

Me dejo la ropa con la que me quedé dormida. Cuando llego a la cocina, Christian está comiendo una tostada y está sirviendo té, ya que el café no es de nuestros aperitivos favoritos.

Me siento en el taburete de la isla, frente suyo.

-Has preparado el desayuno. -digo después de un momento. -Mmm... ¿Y a qué se debe esto?

-A que quiero que lo nuestro funcione, que salgamos adelante y estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para que eso suceda, Anastasia.

Me acerco rodeando la isla, le murmuro un "gracias, lo valoro mucho" con una sonrisa en mi rostro y lo abrazo por los hombros con fuerza. Amo su calidez, su perfume.

Mi hombre tan correcto, impecable, con su olor a limpio y a Christian. Mi Christian, mi amor, mi vida.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Les gustó el cap?, espero sugerencias, comentarios, críticas.**

**En la página de Facebook pueden encontrar la canción del cap. Y nuevas imágenes.**

**Agradecería muchísimo sus comentarios, me ayudan para avanzar con la historia.**

**Nos leemos pronto **


	6. Mejores cosas están por venir

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a E.

**Canción del capítulo:** watch?v=HcGrYvyQleU

**Capítulo 4- Parte 1**

El fin de semana ha pasado volando y Christian se encuentra mejor, pronto le sacarán los puntos. Vimos un par de películas, charlamos y pedimos comida chatarra como hacíamos cuando estábamos juntos. Insistió en que no trabajara con los proyectos durante el fin de semana pero, ante mi oposición, me dejó pero con la excusa de ayudarme.

Esta va a ser una semana complicada, aunque pospuso la mudanza al próximo lunes, nos tenemos que poner al día y hay que preparar todo.

Llegamos a un acuerdo y decidimos que yo me iría el viernes luego del lunes que se vaya él, ya que tengo que hacer papeleo y preparar la mudanza, al fin y al cabo estoy sola aquí y es por trabajo que me voy, sólo por eso accedí.

Viviremos por separado, no hay que apresurar los hechos. Christian me prometió que él me ayudaría acelerando los trámites para que me vaya lo antes posible.

Luego de estar pensando por un momento en todo lo que debo hacer, recuerdo algo.

-¡Grace!- exclamo. Había quedado en llamarle para verme con ella.

Le llamo y acordamos que mañana me visitará en mi casa para ponernos al día y me disculpo por no haberla llamado antes.

Lo primero que pensé es que se iba a alegrar cuando le contara que con Christian íbamos a irnos a New York e íbamos a estar más cerca que nunca.

Todo esto fue sin saber lo que al otro día iba a ocurrir que tal vez nos echaría a perder todos nuestros planes.

Mi iPhone vibra sobre mi escritorio. Es Christian.

-Anastasia- me saluda.

-¿Christian, necesitas algo?- digo con una sonrisa.

-Ana te iba a ofrecer si querías que cenáramos esta noche.

\- Puede ser, cena de negocios ¿No?- lo tomo del pelo.

-Ya te diré lo que son reuniones de negocio nena. No tengo mucha paciencia en media hora estoy en tu oficina- me dice emocionado y cuelga.

Suspiro y me dirijo hacia el cuarto de baño que hay en mi oficina. Me retoco el cabello y me observo, bien, estoy lista y nerviosa. Voy a cenar con Christian, lo cual no hago hace meses.

Vuelvo a mi escritorio y comienzo q guardar todas mis pertenencias, cuando la puerta se abre me llevo un buen susto, me llevo la mano al pecho sobresaltada.

-¡Christian! Me he pegado un buen susto- le exclamo- no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Con que reuniones de negocios ¿eh?- exclama haciéndose el arrogante, algo que no me sorprende viniendo de él.

Amo su manera de ser. Nunca había querido tanto ese aspecto de él. Sin duda estamos atravesando, de a poco, la peor parte.

-No me cabe duda Sr Grey, estamos en el trabajo ¿Es que acaso usted tiene otras intenciones?- exclamo fingiendo estar atemorizada.

-¿Tiene miedo Srta. Steele?

-Estoy atemorizada.

-No le voy a hacer nada por hoy. Tengo otras intenciones para hoy- me dice con una media sonrisa- sé en lo que piensas nena, pero no va a ocurrir hoy, por lo pronto. Vámonos se nos va a hacer tarde- me dice extendiéndome su mano para que la tome.

Lleva puesto un esmoquin gris oscuro y una corbata del mismo color pero menos opaca, similar a la seda. Debajo de su corbata lleva una camisa blanca.

Salimos y tomamos el ascensor, cuando llegamos a la entrada del edificio nos despedimos de las personas que se encuentran en recepción y salimos aún con nuestras manos enlazadas.

Ya todos saben de nuestra relación, no es que la hayamos difundido por todos lados pero no lo negamos y tampoco escondemos nuestro afecto.

Vamos al parking y desactiva la alarma del BMW de él y me abre la puerta del acompañante, cuando salimos del estacionamiento le pregunto:

-¿A dónde vamos?- mientras observo su rostro: ceño fruncido, los labios en una fina línea, concentrado en el tráfico de las calles de Seattle.

-¡Qué curiosa estas hoy!- me dice y continúa- Quiero que sea sorpresa-me mira por un segundo, todo lo que le permite el alocado de esta hora, intentando adivinar mi expresión.

\- No sería yo si no te preguntara eso- le digo con una sonrisa y el se carcajea.

-Definitivamente- me toma la mano que tengo sobre mi regazo y me la presiona con fuerza demostrándome cariño.

\- Falta poco, es lo único que te diré.

Al cabo de unos minutos Christian me avisa que hemos llegado ya que me he quedado dormida.

\- Ana, hemos llegado- me dice y me doy cuenta que aún me sostiene la mano, me la suelta y comienza a acariciarme la cabeza para que me despierte.

Gruño ante su gesto tan dulce y escucho el tintineo de su risa que tanto amo.

\- Vamos nena- me suplica con voz melosa mientras sigue pasando sus dedos entre mi cabello.

-¿No podemos quedarnos así, solos aquí por lo menos un momento?- le digo con los ojos cerrados todavía. Es como si quisiera que esto nunca terminara, no quiero volver a la realidad, tengo miedo.

Siento que une sus labios con los míos, me sorprende, y son tan suaves. Siempre extraño sus labios, aunque pase minutos sin besarme.

Abro los ojos y los suyos, azul oscuro, me observan con los mechones rubios sobre su bello rostro frente a mí.

\- Ana, creo que eres demasiado provocadora y perversa para mi autocontrol.

-Ven- y lo beso con fuerza saboreando sus labios.

-Anastasia si seguimos así no vamos a poder bajar del auto siquiera y, te juro, que sería grandioso pero quiero llevarte de verdad.

No me había dado cuenta donde estábamos hasta que giro mi rostro hacia la ventanilla y me quedo mirando conmocionada. Es un cementerio, el cementerio donde está Ted.

-Christian...- me quedo muda, aún observando por el vidrio reluciente de su auto.

-Vamos, yo te explico- dice y sale del coche y me abre la puerta. Cuando salgo le extiendo apenas mi mano para que la tome, y, en vez de aceptarla rodea mi espalda y hago lo mismo pero aún cautelosa. Me siento muy extraña, todos mis sentimientos se han fusionado y tengo miedo, mucho.

Nos dirigimos hacia la gran puerta de hierro forjado del cementerio, la cual vi por última vez cuando tuve que hacer lo que nunca imagina una madre que tendría que hacer: decirle adiós a mi hijo.

Christian me lleva dentro y caminamos por el parque que aún no está oscuro, a causa de los pequeños rayos de sol que todavía se asoman.

Cuando diviso el lugar donde mi bebé descansa se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas ¿Podría esto ser aún más duro?

Llegamos hasta ese pequeño espacio donde apenas sobresale sobre el césped verde una lápida de mármol.

-Christian ¿para qué me trajiste hasta aquí?-le digo a la defensiva- ¿De verdad me quieres ver tan mal?- añado y me aparto de él ¿En verdad Christian me haría esto?

-No Ana, cálmate- me susurra tomándome del brazo y tirándome con fuerza para rodear mis hombros con sus brazos y dejar un beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

-Es para esto justamente- añade con su boca aún en mi cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Esto es lo que quieres ver?- le señaló mi rostro.

-No, cálmate un segundo. Es justamente porque quiero acompañarte a ver a nuestro hijo y si quieres llorar lo hagas con migo, a mí me mata esto al igual que a ti y quiero que lo afrontemos los dos de una vez por todas, como pareja.

Una relación conlleva peleas, desacuerdos, dolor. Pero ¿Sabes lo que se necesita para afrontarlo? Dos personas que estén dispuestas a hacerlo. En esto, ni en ninguna otra cosa estás sola, porque yo estoy contigo y creí que esta era mi mejor manera de demostrártelo.

Este es el sufrimiento que compartimos y nos carcome por dentro, pero nuestro hijo va a estar en nuestro corazón y cada vez que queramos podemos venir y recordarlo. Nunca nos abandonó, ni nos abandonará, permanecerá en nuestro más profundo ser.

-Vamos a estar siempre juntos ¿Entiendes?- susurra y comienza a resbalarse una lágrima por su rostro. Yo, mientras, lloro con muchos sentimientos encontrados.

-Oh Christian, no te ocultes,- le digo al ver que se tapa la cara porque está llorando. Lo abrazo con fuerza y le paso la mano por la espalda, como si eso pudiera aminorar el dolor.- Cariño te amo tanto, no puedes imaginarlo, perdón por haberte dicho todas las cosas que te dije hace un rato. Eres el ser más cariñoso que existe. Yo también quiero que estemos juntos, siempre.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Mil disculpas las demoras, he leído cada uno de sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por el aprecio y déjenme saber si algo nos les gusta, este capítulo no lo betee con mi querida Beta porque quería entregárselo lo antes posible. Felices fiestas!**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	7. ¿Puedes amarme otra vez?

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a E. .**

**Este capítulo no se encuentra beteado**

**Canción del capítulo: **pueden encontrarla en la página de Facebook.

**AVISO**: **este será el último cápitulo que subiré en FF, podrán encontrar los siguientes en mi cuenta de Wattpad ( MFJohns13)**

**Capítulo 4- Parte 2**

-Te amo tanto. Fue algo muy duro, no supe como manejar con eso- nunca había sido así, tan abierto conmigo.

-Vamos a superarlo Christian. Saldremos adelante, lo haremos.

Luego de un tiempo abrazados y conversando, decidimos irnos a cenar los dos a un lugar al que siempre nos gustaba ir cerca de casa, bueno la casa de Christian.

Christian toma mi mano y me da un beso en ésta. El lugar sigue tal cual lo recuerdo: un par de palmeras a los extremos de la entrada y a través de los ventanales se ven las mesas con la tenue luz de las velas.

Él pide salmón con salsa holandesa y yo opto por algo más simple, un lomo con espárragos.

Comemos en un ambiente agradable, conversando y planeando la mudanza. Christian me pide que lo ayude con sus valijas (algo extraño, pero nunca sabe hacerlo). En verdad me agrada bastante hacerlo, son estas pequeñas cosas las que me llenan de alegría.

-Anastasia necesito pedirte un favor- me dice volviendo a su posición habitual, serio.

-mmm ¿qué es?- me asusta un poco lo que pueda decir.

-Quiero que me acompañes en la sucursal de New York y seas la vicepresidente.

Eso sí no me lo esperaba, es una completa locura.

-¿¡Qué?! Definitivamente no Christian, no estoy capacitada, aparte, en primer lugar no va a ser bueno que estemos tanto tiempo juntos y en segundo quiero dedicarme a lo que me gusta ahora.

Pero podemos trabajar juntos es lo que los dos queríamos, no puedes decir que no es cierto-lo dice totalmente seguro- con lo mandona que eres, los tendrás a tus pies-me guiña un ojo.-bueno no tan así tampoco.

Le golpeo el brazo en forma juguetona, mientras sonrío.

-No seas exagerado- le resto importancia- aunque bien que te gusta que sea mandona ¿no?

-No sabes cuánto. Vamos a casa, es tarde.

-¿A la tuya o la mía?

-A la mía, te echo de menos allí- nos dirigimos al auto y partimos. El frio es, cada vez, más insoportable. Enciendo la calefacción y Christian me está observando.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto.

-Hacen como 30 grados aquí ¿tanto frío tienes? Estamos en la mitad de la primavera Ana.

-No lo sé, tal vez tenga un poco de fiebre- me mira con cara de preocupación.

-En el asiento de atrás hay un saco mío- me dice mientras apaga la calefacción- esto te hará mal.

Me doy vuelta y me estiro para tomarlo, mientras el semáforo da el verde y Christian acelera. Me voy hacia atrás a causa del envión, pero el cinturón me detiene un poco, aunque pego un gritito. Quedo con mi trasero casi al lado del rostro de Christian, con el cinturón al tope.

-No te das una idea de la vista que tengo desde aquí- y me pega un manotazo en la cola.

-¡Ay! Eres un desubicado- y vuelvo a mi asiento- le pongo una mano en su pierna para desconcentrarlo. Me siento una niña jugando en el medio de una carretera en la madrugada.

Me pongo el saco y vuelvo colocar la palma de mi mano en el mismo lugar, mientras Christian me observa con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Ana, nena. Para o voy a tener que dejar el coche a un costado.

-No entiendo, qué, ¿quieres que pare?

Gira bruscamente el auto hacia el lateral de la carretera y me sobresalto.

-¿Cómo es eso que no entiendes?- me dice con una sonrisa pícara y llena de deseo. Se inclina y comienza a besarme desesperadamente. Lo abrazo y respondo a su beso.

-¿De verdad? ¿Aquí?

\- Donde sea nena.

-38,5 grados.- digo. Christian, por mientras me abre la cama mientras comienzo a recostarme y me cubre con la sábana y mantas. Efectivamente, tengo fiebre.

-Te traeré algo para que te tomes- me dice mientras le doy el termómetro.

Estoy tiritando de frío y Christian me trae un pañito mojado y una pastilla. Me la entrega y me pasa el vaso con agua de la mesita de luz. Tomo la pastilla y me coloca el pañito sobre la frente, hago una mueca por lo frío que está.

-Ya se te pasará- me da un beso en la frente y se va a cambiar para acostarse.

Mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse y lo único que alcanzo a percibir, es cuando regresa con sus pantalones de dormir, que ni siquiera percibo el color, pero parecen grises. La cama se mueve de su lado y me abraza tiernamente. Caigo rendida.

Unos gritos me despiertan.

-¡Ana, por favor! No puede ser ¡Ted!

Es Christian, está teniendo pesadillas.

-Christian, despiértate. Estoy aquí, no pasa nada- le acaricio el rostro luego de sacudirlo por sus hombros para despertarlo.

Sigue respirando muy rápido y está cubierto de sudor, todo su pecho y su cabeza.

-¿Ana?- me busca con la mirada, cuando llega a mí me abraza fuerte.

-Amor estás bien, estoy aquí, duérmete.

-No puedo- dice medio sollozando.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué soñaste?

-no quiero hablar de eso, abrázame Ana, no me dejes.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? No te voy a dejar Christian.

Apoyo casi la mitad de mi cuerpo sobre él, con mi mentón sobre su pecho. Lo miro a los ojos y están brillantes.

-No me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza Ana, no sé qué hacer.

-Yo estoy aquí para ti, tranquilo.

Le doy un beso casto pero él me responde haciéndolo más profundo.

-Te amo- Le digo. Sabiendo lo que esa palabra significa.

-¡Oh nena! Te amo.

-¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso con agua?

-No me vendría mal, pero quiero que te quedes aquí- me dice acariciando con una mano mi espalda y con la otra mi cabello.

-Voy rápido y vuelvo- me levanto de un saltito y me dirijo a la cocina de la casa de Christian, la que, en algún momento fue nuestra.

Voy hacia el refrigerador y saco una botella de agua de agua, sirvo en un vaso, tomo un poco. Lo lleno de nuevo para llevárselo.

De repente siento unas grandes manos que me toman por la cintura. Me quedo sin aire del susto y Christian suelta una carcajada.

-¿Y tú, como te sientes?

-Perfecta, hasta hace un momento.

-Eres tan linda, y cuando pones esa cara, ni te digo- me susurra al oído.

-¡Mira!- le pego un manotazo en la pierna- ¡casi me haces tirar el vaso!

-¡Qué grave! ¿Y? hay cientos y puedo comprar los que se me dé la gana, apoya su mentón en mi hombro- te ves tan sexy con ese camisón, pero te voy a comprar uno que me guste más.

-No tienes por qué.

-¿Por qué no? Lo hago porque quiero y puedo ¿cómo no te voy a regalar algo a ti?

-A veces puedes ser tan adorable- le digo riéndome.

-Srta. Steele, soy adorable.

Me giro y le doy un beso cariñoso en sus labios a la vez que apoyo mis manos en el elástico de sus pantalones con los que durmió anoche.

-¿Quieres tocar un poco el piano para mí?

-Con gusto Srta. Steele, para usted lo que desee, siempre. Hasta Londres te voy a llevar si así lo deseas, aunque eso es un poco cerca. Hasta la luna.

-Lo voy a reconsiderar- y nos reímos mientras me lleva de la mano hacia donde se encuentra el piano y corre el banco, se sienta y yo me quedo de pie.

Voy por detrás y lo abrazo por el cuello. Comienza una melodía muy lenta y agradable e incluso romántica, la reconozco inmediatamente.

Me hace recordar a ese lugar mágico en el que estuvimos, lo que parece, hace mucho tiempo.

Alemania.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Como habrán leído al principio, este capítulo tampoco se encuentra beteado, el próximo si lo estará. Quería entregárselos lo más pronto posible. Disculpen por los errores que pueda haber.**

**El próximo cap. traerá bastantes sucesos inesperados. Espero que les guste.**

**Saludos.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
